Glitter and Sandalwood
by dappleinhappiness
Summary: What happens when Magnus refuses to get out of the shower? Yes there's lemons and yaoi. It's my first attempt at yaoi so let me know how you think it went please?


I dare you

"Seriously, Magnus," Alec huffed through the door, his deep timbre of his voice muffled slightly, "get out the goddamn shower."

Squirting some of my sandalwood shower gel into my palm, infused with glitter of course, I smirk to myself, imagining Alec banging his head on the door, big hands gripping the doorframe, leaning into it as he sends a stream of air up to blow his dark bangs out of his eyes…

"Alec, this is my house I can do what I want." I call out to him, barely keeping a giggle from my voice as I lather my hair up.

"Mags, seriously, you've been in there for an hour." He huffed out, a dull thump of his fist against the door as I began to watch my conditioner out.

"Alexander Gideon Lightwood, can I not shower in my own home?" I bait him, my hand wrapped around my loofah as I exfoliated my body gently.

"_Our_ home," he corrects me quickly, almost smugly as my mind conjures up Alec's face, a reluctant smile playing on his lips, the left side suddenly quirking up slightly.

"So quick to remind me it's _ours._" I retort playfully.

"Just get out the goddamn shower Magnus." He growls out.

"Make me Alec," I taunt, "I dare you."

Just as the sentence left my mouth, Alec picked the lock in record time and barged into the steamy mess of the bathroom; I wasn't talking about me being the steamy mess either. Steam was everywhere like a thick chocking haze of sandalwood.

"Really, Mags," Alec splutters out, grappling for the shower curtain, his long fingers grabbing the edge of the curtain, tips digging in the material like they dig into my hips. _Feeling jealous of a shower curtain Mags, wow. _He ripped the curtain back, a gush of cooler air assaulting me as my glorious Alec was revealed to me.

"Decided to join me Alec?" I tease, presenting him with my back, rivulets of water running down my back.

Risking a look over my shoulder I see Alec swallowing hard, his hair starting to curl from the steam, two bright pink spots appearing in his cheeks. I couldn't hold in my laugh, still in awe of his innocence after all we've done. His baby blue eyes were swallowed by his pupils in desire, bambi eyes wide.

No matter how many times, or how, I tried to persuade Alec, I couldn't get him to wear anything other than his jeans, beginning to tear at the knee and black jumpers or tee shirts. This particular black jumper had to be my favourite out his abundance of black jumpers because of the v line neck and the innocent way he pulled the cuffs over his hands, toying with the loose ends with alarming dexterity, the same way he can coax a climax out of me in a matter of minutes (to my embarrassment and his amusement).

My laugh, however, ceased to exist as I settled my gaze on the bulge in Alec's relaxed jeans. Involuntarily, my tongue darted out to lick my lips, Alec mirroring me. There was something about the drawn out way the tip of his tongue teased the seam of his lips softly before he gently ran his lower lip through his teeth.

"Magnus get out the shower. Now." He half-panted-half-growled at me and a spark of arousal rushed through me, heading straight down to my semi.

"I think you seem to be enjoying the view from over there." I wink at him over my shoulder, stretching my arms up over my head, feeling the heat of his glare burn into my back as I swing my hips from side to side slowly.

"Magnus," he growls in warning, letting me know I was playing with fire but I wanted to see how far I could push him.

"If you wanted shower sex, you could've just asked, you know Alec." I smile at him, watching him shoot evils at me.

"Well, since you're here, you may as well help me wash." I shrug at him, using every ounce of will power I had not to look back at him. My ears pricked as I heard the familiar rustle of the shower curtain and the presence of a hot body behind me. Grinning stupidly in triumph, I turned to face him, expecting to see his naked form in front of me.

"Alec!" I manage to choke out behind the laughs as he looks sheepishly up at me, "Shouldn't you have taken your clothes off first?"

"Shut up Magnus." He whines up at me, his lower lip jutting out adorably as I lean down for a kiss, my hands fisting into his soaked shirt. I span us around until he was under the spray, my hands try tugging his shirt off. Going to magic them away, Alec grabs my wrist suddenly.

"No magic." He whispers against my lips with a cocky smile.

"Jerk." I bite out, biting his full bottom lip, running it between my lips lightly.

"Did you mean that as an insult or as a command?" He pulls back with a wink, his hands going behind his neck to yank his shirt up and off. There was something incredibly hot about watching Alec take his shirt off; the slow way he drags it up, the muscle tension and the teasing reveal of his fantastic torso. Really, why didn't I think to fuck a Shadowhunter before?

My mouth watered at the expanse of pale skin before me, permanent runes winding over his body, disappearing below his jeans, the parabati rune midnight over his heart, a stark contrast to his pale skin. Faded runes and white scars from old runes banded around him, my dick rock hard. I moaned low in my throat as his hand snaked around my nape, dragging me down for a punishing kiss, the other hand grabbing my ass.

Fisting my hands in his hair, I feel him flinch as I touch a burning spot near his hairline.

"Alec? A fresh rune?" I ask, raising an eyebrow.

"Stamina rune." He pants with an impish grin and I think my knees give out a little bit.

"Knees giving out Mag? Perhaps you should kneel."

Words left my head as dominant Alec made his first appearance, shocking me with arousal as I kneeled. Looking up his body, rivulets running down his body like a thousand caresses, his eyes hooded as he gazed down at me, bangs plastered to his forehead. His fingers, not quite calloused because of iratzes but _worn,_ stroked my hair back from my face as I kissed the tops of his thighs.

"Mag stop being a tease." He pants, excitement leaking out before being washed away by the shower.

"Make me." I repeat as his hands tighten in my hair almost painfully as he drags me towards his dick. Accepting into the moist cavern of my mouth, I swirl my tongue around the spongey head before sucking the tip playfully, drawing a deep moan from him. Swallowing him, the head touching my throat, I sucked him like a lollipop before releasing him with a wet pop, my hand wrapping around the base. Delivering little licks to the tip, lapping every drop he oozed before the water could as I took him back into my mouth, swallowing around him, humming.

"Magnus!" He screamed and I knew he was close. Releasing him quickly, I got up to my feet, his body heaving as he tried to calm himself down.

"You okay sweetheart?" I ask innocently, ignoring my own erection bumping into him.

"Turn. Around." Alec growled dirtily in my ear, his hands digging into my hips, hard enough to leave bruises, the way I love, as I turn around, bending at the waist, my hands slapped against the cool tile wall, wet with steam. Alec stroked each disk of my spine, caressing each of them before pressing a soft kiss to each one.

"Keep your hands on the wall, Magnus." Alec ordered, as he sank to his knee, each hand palming a cheek before holding them apart. He probed my tight hole with his tongue, teasing it in slowly before working the tip inside of me. He kissed me like he was kissing my lips, stroking up and down the backs of my legs with teasing touches, wave after wave of goosebumps breaking out, despite the heat of the water. Slowly, he walked his finger up to my ass and worked a finger inside of me before adding another, the water hitting my back hot and hard as he started to scissor them slowly, curling them slightly to brush my prostate.

"Alexander, you little tease, fuck me already." He didn't reply but he did chuckle slightly before biting my ass, causing me to yelp as the pain melted away to pleasure.

"Say 'please' Magnus, don't forget your manners." He chides, stroking my prostate before scratching it with his nail.

"ALEXANDER PLEASE!" I screamed as I slapped the wall, causing him to spank me.

"Bareback, Mag?" Alec asked gingerly; we hadn't barebacked before.

"Yes, Alexander, just get your dick in me!" I whined, arching my back and raising on my tiptoes to try and get him closer. He lined the blunt head up and pushed in slowly as I relished in the familiar burn before he was balls deep, dick twitching in me as he abused my prostate, constant pleasure making my eyes roll back in my head.

"Fuucckk," he hissed through gritted teeth, a tremor of white hot arousal consuming me at hearing him swear; he never swore. He began to rock into me, using his weight to push in to me as I clenched around him, a coil of pleasure tightening in my core.

"Alec," I moaned as he bent over me, nibbling on my earlobe and kissing my neck. He sucked on that soft spot under my ear that made me mewl like Chairman Meow as his hand snaked around to my dick and tugged hard, his shaft swelled and exploded in me as our groans mixed together, our essence mixing with the water, which was now turning cold. One tug and I was spent. One look and I was lost. One dare and I won.


End file.
